Snowman (The 23rd)
by NORENIVERSE
Summary: [Noreniverse] Renjun sangat menyukai musim dingin. Karena ia hanya dapat menemui cintanya di musim bersalju itu. Ketika musim semi, ia akan menghilang dan akan kembali lagi di musim dingin berikutnya. Ya, ia mencintai Jeno, si Manusia salju. Snowman. NoRen Fanfic Project


Date Publish : 23/Dec/2018

* * *

**Theme**

Winter Tale

**Author Code**

D-02

**Main pairing**

Jeno X Renjun (NoRen)

**Side pair(s)**

Jisung x Renjun

**Genre**

Drama, Angst, a little bit Fantasy

**Warning**

None

**Summary**

Renjun sangat menyukai musim dingin. Karena ia hanya dapat menemui cintanya di musim bersalju itu. Ketika musim semi, ia akan menghilang dan akan kembali lagi di musim dingin berikutnya. Ya, ia mencintai Jeno, si Manusia salju.  
_Snowman_

* * *

**_'Aku ingin bersamamu.'_**

Aku terbangun dari tidur panjangku. Permintaan seseorang itu membawaku kembali ke kehidupan. Hanya satu kali dalam satu tahun. Ketika salju telah turun, ketika keajaiban musim dingin membuatku bisa bergerak kembali. Mereka menamaiku, Jeno si Manusia Salju.

Aku terlahir kembali saat malam bersalju di bulan Desember. Ya, tiap bulan itulah aku datang ke Bumi, menunaikan tugasku sebagai sebuah manusia salju. Setiap orang yang membuat manusia salju, pasti selalu memiliki keinginan. Entah itu hanya untuk bersenang-senang atau melaksanakan keinginan terakhirnya. Dan aku, aku akan datang bagi mereka yang membangunkan jiwaku dengan permohonannya melalui manusia salju yang mereka buat. Aku datang untuk mereka. Hanya satu kali, ya, satu kali seumur hidupnya untuk satu permohonannya di musim dingin.

Di sinilah aku sekarang, di halaman rumah kecil milik seorang laki-laki manis dengan _sweater_ cokelat, syal putih, dan hidung yang memerah. Ia terduduk di atas salju, di hadapan manusia salju yang ia buat.

"A-aku, namaku Huang Renjun. Sebenarnya, aku tidak percaya pada legenda yang teman-teman sekolahku katakan. Tapi, a-aku harap aku bisa percaya pada legenda yang mereka ceritakan padaku kemarin. Tentang Jeno Si Manusia Salju."

Aku masih diam. Aku masih menatapnya dari sepasang kancing di manusia salju yang ia buat.

"Aku, aku ingin merubah diriku. Aku selalu berbohong pada ibuku. Aku tidak mau jadi pembohong. Kebohonganku benar-benar sudah sehitam jelaga, sulit untuk dihilangkan. Bisakah kau membantuku?"

Aku menimbang permohonannya. Aku jelas tahu bahwa suara hati Manusia inilah yang membangunkanku tadi. Hatiku seputih salju dan mungkin aku bisa mengabulkan permohonannya untuk membersihkan hatinya yang sehitam jelaga karena noda kebohongan itu.

"Hiks...kau bodoh, Huang! Mau saja dibohongi Haechan soal legenda itu! Hiks...tidak mungkin. Aku sudah gila, mudah saja percaya." Aku melihatnya menangis dan mengusak matanya berulang kali. Ia lalu bangkit berdiri dan pergi dari hadapanku. Bibirku tertarik sedikit ke atas.

**_Aku akan bersamamu._**

_000_

Renjun keluar dari kelasnya ketika bel pulang sekolah sudah dibunyikan. Yaah, ia harus bersabar sedikit lagi sebelum libur Natal datang dua minggu lagi. Tidak pernah ada sedikitpun senyum terukir di wajahnya. Ditambah lagi dengan pelajaran seni musik yang semakin membuatnya frustasi. Tangannya mengusap ulu hatinya yang terasa ngilu. Ya, tinju seorang lelaki memang tidak main-main. Lengkap sudah penderitaannya.

_Sreet!_

_Brugh!_

Seorang murid perempuan terpeleset di dekatnya. Renjun membantunya berdiri dengan gesit, cenderung menarik lengannya dengan kuat.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, nona. Aku bosan mendengar ocehan mereka tentang diriku." Renjun menatapnya dengan tajam. Si murid perempuan sudah berkaca-kaca diperlakukan sekasar itu oleh Renjun. Renjun lalu menghempaskan lengan si perempuan dan kembali berjalan.

_'Tuhkan, lihat itu! Benar kan kataku soal Kak Renjun? Dia itu tidak punya rasa kasihan!'_

_'Ah iya! Pantas saja Sakura terlihat ingin menangis! Kejam!'_

_'Dia itu niat membantu tidak sih?!'_

_'Aku heran, bagaimana bisa keluarganya tidak peduli pada sifat buruknya itu?'_

_'Dasar pembawa sial!'_

_'Ya! Pasti selalu ada insiden tiap dia lewat!'_

Renjun berusaha menutup telinganya. Tidak peduli pada desisan para murid di sekitarnya. Selama ibunya tidak tahu, tidak masalah. Ia berusaha menahan air yang akan meluncur dari pelupuk matanya. Dasar aktor! Umpatnya dalam hati.

**'Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah mencoba. Besok, lakukan dengan lebih baik, ya**"

Renjun menoleh ketika ada suara berat yang asing di telinganya. Ia mengernyit ketika melihat sosok yang aneh yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Orang bersurai putih dengan _eyesmile-_nya yang menawan. Ia memakai jas putih panjang hingga menutupi lututnya, pakaian khas aristokrat abad 18. Renjun mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok itu ke arah depan.

"Huh? Aku baru melihatmu. Ternyata ada ya, di udara sedingin ini memakai pakaian aneh seperti itu. Kau kelas apa?"

Hening. Renjun mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika tidak ada yang menjawabnya. Ia menoleh lagi, dan tidak menemukan sosok tadi. Renjun merotasikan matanya. "Mungkin halusinasi."

Setelah lima belas menit berjalan kaki dari sekolahnya, Renjun sampai di kediamannya yang sederhana. Ia memasukinya lalu segera menuju ke kamar ibunya. Airmata segera membanjiri wajahnya kala ia bertatap mata dengan ibunya. Lagi, ia harus melakukannya lagi. Ia segera menghapus airmatanya, berusaha terlihat normal, sambil mendekati ranjang ibunya.

"Ni-_Nihao_, mama."

"Renjun, sudah pulang, yaa. Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"B-baik, mama. Pelajarannya mudah untuk kupahami." Satu kebohongan meluncur dengan mulus.

"Oh iya? Baguslah. Lalu bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Seperti biasa, mama. Aku bermain dan bercengkrama dengan mereka." Kebohongan kedua yang membuatnya ingin menangis.

"Bagaimana dengan pacarmu Jisung?"

Ini pertanyaan yang tidak ingin Renjun dengar. Pacar? Bahkan hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari _friends with benefit. _Renjun semakin ingin menangis saat kembali mengingat kalau Jisung yang membuat ulu hatinya nyeri saat ini.

"Sangat baik, mama. Ia-ia memberiku hadiah hari ini." Ya, hadiah berupa bogem di ulu hati akibat pacar resmi Jisung tidak sengaja menabrak Renjun dan terjatuh.

"Aah, syukurlah. Mama jadi senang."

"Iya. Aku ke kamar dulu, ma." Renjun beranjak dari sana dengan airmata yang bercucuran.

_000_

Aku menghela napasku kasar. Dasar anak muda!

Ia berbohong dengan santainya, namun sekarang ia meringkuk di atas kasurnya sambil terisak. Aku berjalan dengan santai dan duduk di ujung kasurnya.

**"Sudahlah. Sampai kapan kau akan meratapi kebodohanmu sendiri?"**

Ia mendongak dengan cepat ke arahku. Matanya memerah dan bengkak. Hei, kenapa ia beringsut mundur dariku? Apa aku terlihat menyeramkan? Atau ia alergi pada orang tampan?

"Kau! Kau yang tadi kan?!" Aku mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau bisa kemari?! Kau siapa?!"

**"Hm? Aku kan selalu bersamamu. Kemanapun kamu pergi, aku akan mengikutimu."**

"Jangan menakutiku, bodoh!"

**"Tidak. Aku bukan ****_stalker, _****tenanglah. Aku disini untuk membantumu." **Ia terdiam. Ia duduk bersandar di kepala kasurnya sambil meringkuk.

**"Jadi? Kebohongan apa lagi hm? Kamu tidak bosan?"**

"Berbohong sudah menjadi hidupku." Ia tertawa pelan. "Aku harus melakukannya. Aku tidak mau ibuku kenapa-kenapa bila tahu kehidupanku yang sebenarnya. Kau tahu psikosomatis kan?" Aku hanya mengangguk.

**"Tapi, aku tahu dirimu yang sebenarnya, Huang. Kenapa harus menyembunyikannya?"**

Ia menghela napasnya. "Kau tahu apa, sih? Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya pintar di berbagai bidang di masa lalu. Dulu aku kira dengan merendahkan diri, maka aku akan dihargai dan memiliki banyak teman. Nyatanya, aku semakin diinjak-injak."

**"Tidak mau berubah?"**

"Hahaha...sudah terlambat untuk berubah. Aku akan terus dihidupi oleh kebohonganku dan kebohonganku akan aku hidupi. Lingkaran setan, tidak akan terputus." Ia menghapus airmatanya. "Aku ingin terus bersama ibuku. Aku tidak mau kehilangannya, walaupun aku akan masuk neraka karena banyaknya kebohongan yang aku buat."

Manusia. Melakukan hal yang baik, tapi tidak dengan cara yang benar. Aku mendecih pelan lalu terkekeh sinis.

"Sudahlah. Sepertinya aku gila karena berbicara sendiri dan sering berhalusinasi." Ia beranjak dari kasurnya dan memakai jaket tebalnya. Ia pergi dari ruangannya. Aku menatapnya dengan heran.

Dia tidak percaya pada keberadaanku?

Apa karena aku terlalu tampan?!

_000_

Renjun kembali berlutut di hadapan manusia saljunya. Ia menggenggam ranting kayu yang menjadi tangan si manusia salju.

"Kau tahu? Aku masih mengharapkan agar Jeno itu nyata. A-aku, aku lelah di dalam kesendirianku. Hiks...kenapa aku sangat mengharapkan keberadaannya?!"

Sedangkan tak jauh dari sana, sesosok bayangan berdiri dengan pakaian aristokrat putihnya. Ia memandang Renjun dengan kasihan. Ia, adalah Manusia Salju. Kita memanggilnya, Jeno.

Ia mendekati Renjun. Ia berusaha menggenggam tangan Renjun yang sedikit membiru akibat suhu dingin. Lalu, Jeno tersadar. Ia hanya sebuah jiwa. Tidak bisa menghangatkan tangan Renjun yang mendingin dengan tangan jasmaninya. Ya, tangan jasmaninya adalah sebuah ranting kayu, yang tidak mungkin menggenggam balik tangan Renjun yang menggenggamnya. Dan ia tidak mungkin menghangatkan tangan Renjun dengan tangan rohaninya. Ia hanya tersenyum miris.

Jeno mengecup pelipis Renjun dengan lembut, walaupun ia tahu, Renjun tidak akan merasakannya.

_000_

Malam Natal telah tiba. Renjun diam di kamarnya, di depan potret ayahnya dengan dua lilin di sampingnya.

"Ayah, apa aku bisa menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik untuk tahun yang akan datang?"

"Apakah aku bisa menghapuskan semua kebohonganku selama ini?"

"Apakah Jeno-"

**"Aku nyata, Huang Renjun."**

Renjun menoleh dengan cepat ke asal suara. Ia kembali menemukan sosok aristokrat itu.

**"Aku nyata untukmu." **Jeno berjalan mendekati Renjun, lalu duduk di sampingnya. **"Mudah kok untuk menjadi pribadi yang baik. Besok adalah Natal kan? Bagaimana kalau kau datangi setiap orang yang pernah kamu sakiti untuk meminta maaf? Bukankah saat Natal adalah saat yang baik untuk menebarkan kedamaian? Tidak hanya orang lain yang merasa damai, tapi kamu juga harus mendamaikan dirimu sendiri. Mungkin dengan sedikit kue dan cokelat panas dapat membantu."**

Tangis Renjun pecah. Renjun memeluk lututnya, meredam tangisannya. Jeno menarik Renjun ke dalam pelukannya, sebelum ia tersadar kalau ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha."

"Terima kasih."

Jeno tersenyum tipis melihat Renjun yang kemudian beranjak ke kasurnya, menikmati istirahat malamnya.

_000_

_Pluk!_

"Apa kau akan diam saja, Njun?!" Seru seseorang yang baru saja melemparkan bola salju yang mengenai kepala Renjun dengan mulus.

Renjun tersenyum lebar. Tawa menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Ia tidak kesepian lagi. Sekarang, ia punya teman-teman yang mau menyayanginya. Jaemin, Mark, Sakura, dan Haechan. Orang-orang yang mau memaafkan Renjun. Mereka bermain perang salju di hari-hari terakhir musim salju.

Di samping manusia salju di dekat mereka, aku berdiri. Aku bahagia karena tugasku berhasil. Aku tersenyum di samping manusia salju yang Renjun buat. Aku menatap langit. Matahari mulai tampak. Aku menghembuskan napasku yang beruap.

"Daaah! Besok main lagi, ya!"

Oh, Renjun sudah selesai?

Aku menoleh ke arah manusia salju di sampingku. Sedikit demi sedikit mulai tidak berbentuk. Aku melihat tanganku yang sedikit demi sedikit memburam. Hmmm, aku mulai mengantuk.

"Jeno-"

Aku mendongak melihat Renjun yang sedih. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

**"Sudah mau musim semi, ya?" **Aku menatap langit yang mulai cerah.

"Apa itu artinya kau akan pergi, Jen?"

**"Mau bagaimana lagi? Sesudah musim dingin, akan selalu ada musim semi. Hidup memang keras dan mematikan seperti musim dingin, namun akan ada kebahagiaan datang, layaknya musim semi."**

"Tapi.. Karenamu lah musim dingin menjadi indah.."

Aku tersenyum tipis dan menoleh pada Renjun. **"Aku harus pergi. Karena sudah saatnya kau menjalani hidupmu tanpaku." **Aku mulai merasa semakin mengantuk. Manusia salju di sampingku meleleh dan semakin memendek.

"Tidak! Tidak! Jeno tidak boleh pergi! Kau harus selalu bersamaku! Jeno tidak! Jangan menghilang dari hadapanku!"

Hmm, aku memejamkan mataku. Menikmati istirahatku lagi. Sekarang semuanya berakhir indah. Sekarang, kebohongan Renjun tidak lagi sehitam jelaga. Semua kebohongannya telah menjadi putih, seputih salju di musim dingin. Ia tidak akan merasa tersiksa lagi. Ia bisa menangis atau tertawa dengan bebas bersama teman-temannya.

_000_

_21 Maret 2019_

_Aku tertawa hingga menitikkan airmataku. Indah bukan kisahku? Ah tentu saja! Kisah seorang anak bernama Huang Renjun yang akhirnya bisa memiliki teman-teman di musim saljunya pasti menyentuh hati. Tapi airmataku tak kunjung berhenti._

_Musim semi akan datang, itu artinya aku akan kembali ke lingkungan yang aku benci._

_Di mana semua akan mengataiku bocah hanya karena aku suka cerita indah seperti ini._

_Karena aku tidak suka kesendirian yang aku alami di sekolahku._

_Aku memegang boneka salju yang ibuku berikan dulu. Aku mengusapnya dengan sayang. Aku mencintainya seperti aku mencintai diriku sendiri._

"Jeno, Jeno Si Manusia Salju. Aku ingin bersamamu."

_Aku melihat ke luar jendela kamarku. Yay, akhirnya musim dingin! Aku akan bertemu Jeno lagi! Aku menarik kedua sudut bibirku. Aku melihat Jeno berdiri di balkonluar dengan pakaian aristokrat yang senada dengan rambutnya dan salju yang turun. Ahh, aku suka musim dingin._

Dok! Dok! Dok!

_"Huang Renjun, kumohon keluarlah dari kamarmu. Ini sudah tiga hari kau mengurung dirimu. Kau belum makan dan minum apapun. Kumohon maafkan aku yang saat itu meninju ulu hatimu, aku kelepasan. Dengar, aku tidak bisa tenang mendengar kamu mengurung dirimu tanpa makan dan minum dari tiga hari lalu! Renjun, maafkan aku!"_

**_"Apa yang kamu minta dariku lagi, Huang? Bukankah seharusnya kamu berhenti?"_**

"Tidak, Jeno. Aku tidak akan berhenti untuk menggapaimu. Kita harus selalu bersama."

_"Renjun! Aku tahu aku salah! Maafkan aku, oke?! Ibumu kritis! Buka pintunya! Renjun! Aku juga tidak mau kau mati kehausan! Kumohon! BUKA PINTUNYA!"_

**_"Baiklah, terserah kamu saja. Kemarilah, sayangku." _**_Aku tersenyum lebar melihat Jeno yang sudah merentangkan tangannya. Aku membawa boneka kesayanganku dan membuka jendela kamarku dengan susah payah._

Kraaakk!

_"Renjun! Kau tidak mematahkan bingkai jendelamu kan?! Renjun jawab aku!"_

_Aku berjalan mendekati Jeno yang berdiri di balkon. _"Jen, kenapa kamu menangis?" _Tanyaku ketika aku melihat setitik air yang mengaliri wajah tirusnya dari mata kirinya._

**_"Aku baik-baik saja.. Kau akan bersamaku kini. Aku harap kau bahagia."_**_ Aku memeluk tubuh Jeno erat._

Bruuukk!

_Aku mengeratkan pelukanku, membiarkan wewangian bunga bercampur tanah menyapa penciumanku dari tubuhnya. Sensasi dingin menyengat tubuhku._

_"Aku mencintaimu, Jenoku."_

**_"Aku juga. Terima kasih telah mencintaiku, Huang Renjun."_**

* * *

**Admin's note**

Kami segenap keluarga _Noreniverse _mengucapkan turut berduka cita yang sedalam-dalamnya untuk Anyer dan sekitarnya.

Untuk korban yang sudah tiada, semoga Tuhan mengampuni dosanya dan menerima amal ibadahnya.

Untuk korban yang hilang, semoga Tuhan menyelamatkan dan melindungi Ia dimanapun keberadaanya.

Untuk korban yang ditinggalkan semoga Tuhan memberikan kesabaran, ketaatan serta kekuatan untuk menghadapi semua hal yang terjadi.

_Pray for Anyer_

_ We love you _


End file.
